TEAM DRAGON
by DRAGONbaby420
Summary: VINCE'S TWIN SISTER RETURNS HOME. SHE BRINGS HER CREW AND HER 12 YEAR OLD SON WHO'S THE DAD AND HOW DOES VINCE REACT. READ TO FIND OUT.
1. sister

CHAPTER ONE ^^^^^^Sister^^^^^^

Opening scene June 16, 2004

It's 9:00 something in he morning we see 3 cars turning off the interstate. There exit Los Angeles, California.

Music in the background Linking Park.

FIRST CAR ^^^^^ Sky's car^^^^

It's a black skyline with a paint job of blood red fire flames from the front of the car to about mid door. ( The flames make it look like the paint is peeling away from black to the blood red) The car has red tent on the windows. We see a decal in the corner of the windows. ( the words TEAM (picture of a black dragon.) We see a red neon glow from below. Inside we see a girl of about 25 or 26 with a kid in the passenger seat asleep he looks about 15 or 16 but actually is 12 years old.

SECOND CAR ******** LADEN'S CAR*************

1995 Midnight blue eclipse blue glow from below. The windows are tinted with limo tint and it has the same decal as the first except the dragon is silver. We see two man in the car talking. The first guy looks to be about 23 while the passenger looks 25. 

" Dawg do you think it's wise for us to have just left like that and leave the rest of the team behind to follow later, " the passenger said.

" I don't know. I think Skylar and Blake worked it out for the best." Laden the driver spoke.

" Yeah Sky wouldn't do anything to hurt us or little man would she? "

" Hell she would die for us before she lost another person important to her. I mean she had a hard life and I don't think she could handle being in Florida away from her brother anymore. " Laden said.

" Yeah, but is this all going to be for the best. What if he doesn't want her and Ashton in his life? "

"Ryan man that's not going to happen. "

" If it does what are we going to do then? " Ryan said.

" Well Just have to see. Tell you this thou if dudes anything like Luke and sky say he is I think he'll be thrilled to have his sister back. " Laden said while answer his cell phone that had started to ring.

ON THE PHONE

" Wuz up? " Laden said while turning the music down so he could hear better.

" Hey I'm about to call Vince and let him know where going to be dropping by the garage soon. Before we go over there thou I want to stop by the house and drop off some of our stuff so that well have that taking care of. Do you and Ryan want to stop and get some food and bring it home for us all? " Skylar told him.

" Yeah sure well stop and get fast food. You need us to get anything special for little man while where at it? " Laden asked thinking about 12 year old Ashton and how he always got spoiled by the team.

" Just get him a shake of some kind." Sky told them while smiling at her son as he started to wake up.

" Sure you want me to call Luke and Ashley or do you want to? " Laden asked.

" I'll call them and tell them what where doing ya'll go ahead and get the food. You remember where the house is located right? " Sky asked. 

" HA HA very funny yes I known where the house is smart ass. " Laden told her.

" Ok if your sure smart ass. Just be careful. Love ya." She told him and hung up. 

" Who was that mom? " Ashton said when his mom hung up the phone.

" Laden he's going to pick up some food and meet us at home. " She told him.

" Cool Do you want me to call cousin Luke and Tell Him. " Ashton asked as he started dialing his cousins number.

"Sure." Sky said 

ON THE PHONE

" Hey kiddo what can I do for you? " Luke asked Ashton. Which he hoped it was since that's what his phone caller-id had said.

" For the last fucking time my name is Ashton not kiddo, bitch. Laden &Ryan are going to stop and get us some food and meet us at home got it? " Ashton Said to his cousin.

" Yeah Whatever. " Luke told him.

" See Ya at home. " Ashton said while hanging up with out an answer.

THRID CAR********LUKE'S CAR***************

ORANGE 1994 Toyota Supra with 18-inch spinners. There's a paint job a dragon in flight on the hood. The windows are tinted silver they have the same decal as the first two except the dragon is black with an orange outline. We see a guy and girl in the front of the car while the backs packed full of bags and boxes just like everybody else's are. The guy is 24 while his girlfriend is 21. 

" God the kid needs to learn to listen for a reply before hanging up. " Luke said to his girlfriend.

" He gets it from his mom so stop complaining cause you do it to sometimes. " Ashley told him while changing CD's from Linkin Park to Creed. 

CUT TO FIRST CAR

We see the girl pick up a cell phone and call somebody.

it rings twice before we here somebody answer.

CUT TO DT AUTOMOTIVES

We see Jesse answer the phone.

" DT automotives Jesse speaking" 

" Let me talk to Vince will you?"

" Who's calling? " Jesse

" Tell him its Sky, " Skylar SAID.

" Hold on, " Jesse

OFF THE PHONE 

" Vince there's a girl on the phone for you says her names Sky. " 

" Be right there Jess " VINCE SAID.

VINCE ON THE PHONE

" Wuz up? " 

" Hey big brother, " We hear Skylar reply.

" Skylar Jade Sipes is that your ass? " VINCE SAID.

" Yeah the one and only. " sky

" I haven't heard from you since you left to live with uncle Chase in Florida. That was almost 13 years ago, what the hell gives? "

" Vince I'm sorry about that, forgive me? "

" Yeah baby girl I forgive you, if you promise to not do it again. "

" I promise "

" So what made you call now are you in trouble are something? "

" Not really it's just ...."

" What? "

" I'm in L.A. "

" Where? "

" I'm about 20 something minutes from the garage. "

" That's great "

" So are you coming here or what? "

" Yeah, but I'm bringing some people with me."

" How many?"

" 5 more people including me."

" Dang do I know any of them?"

" Yeah Luke. " 

" Straight up. So who's the others?"

" There's Luke, Ashley, Ryan, Laden, and ...."

" And? " 

" A kid he's 12 years old. "

" Who's? " 

" Mine. "

" What? "

" The kid he's mine"

" Who's the dad ?"

" I'd rather not say over the phone. " 

" Your going to tell me. " 

" Yeah I will. You think you could let the team have a heads up? "

" Yeah, what you want me to tell them?"

" That I'm back in town and I've brought some friends and where going to stop by there some time soon. "

" That sounds straight I'll let them know."

" Oh yeah where going to be going by our house first and to get something to eat before we come over there. Don't tell them about my son I want to. I love ya bro well be there soon." Sky

" If that's the way you want it. Love ya to Sky. "

" Gotta jet. "

" See ya sis. "

BACK IN THE GARAGE AFTER HANGING UP.

We see Vince come back in from the office where he took the call.

" Hey I need to talk to ya'll for a second. " Vince shouted hoping to get there attention.

" What is it Dawg? " Leon asked him while everybody looked from what they were doing.

" That was my sister Skylar on the phone and her friends & her just moved to L.A. it seems and there going to stop by here later." Vince told the team.

" That's great V, " Mia was the first one to speak up.

" Yeah man when she going to be here? " Letty asked.

" Soon there going by there house first and to eat so I'd say about and hour or two. " Vince said.

" Cool she bring any girls that I can hook up with. " Jesse asked.

" As far as I known she got one girl and the rest are boys. " Vince said trying to remember correctly. 

" Ok enough talk time to get back to work. " Dom told them while heading back to the civic he was giving a tune up.

Vince had noticed the only one to not join in the conversation was Leon he wondered what was up there. So instead of going back to work he went to talk to Leon.

" Dawg you ok? " He asked him.

" Yeah Coyota I'm fine just surprised that she decide to finally come back I mean it's been a while almost 13 years to be exact. " Leon said.

" I known I got this feeling she's hiding something from me." Vince said.

" Yeah I still like her V, " Leon told him.

" Well, duh ya'll went out since ya'll where 11 and she was just 14 when the judge gave uncle chase legal guardianship. I mean that's 3 years man. " Vince told him.

" Yeah, " Leon agreed.

CUT 2 SKY AND HER FRIENDS AT THEIR NEW HOUSE.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Description of house: It's a 2 story brick house.

VERY SMALL ATTIC

2nd floor

SKYLAR'S ROOM , MASTER bathroom

ASHTON'S

LADEN'S === SHARE BATHROOM

RYAN'S

A guest room

DECK AT END OF HALL LEADING TO 1ST FLOOR DECK

1sT FLOOR

There's also 1 guest room down here too. LIVING ROOM, KITCHEN, DINNING ROOM, GAME ROOM, PATIO ( OUTDOORS)( ON THE PATIO IS A GRILL), WITH IN-GROUND POOL, POOL HOUSE THERE'S A STEREO IN HERE WHERE YOU CAN LISTEN TO MUSIC WHILE YOU SWIM (STORAGE ROOM MAKES UP FOR THE SMALL ATTIC)

2 CAR GARAGE, CIRCLE DRIVE WAY, ANOTHER DRIVE LEADING TO A SHOP OFF THE CIRCLE DRIVE 

OUT SIDE 

BASKETBALL GOAL, &TRAMPOLINE

BASEMENT

LUKE & ASHLEY'S ROOM

*BLAKE'S ROOM

*TRISTAN'S room

*KYLE'S ROOM *( PART OF THE TEAM THAT'S STILL IN FLORIDA)*

BATHROOM, LAUNDRY ROOM

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

BACK TO STORY

They had already had most of there stuff here except some (furniture, and TV's.). They planned on buying some of it new so they didn't need to worry about Tristan, Kyle, & Blake to bring.

While everybody else was finishing eating we see Sky on the front steps on her phone to somebody.

" Sky don't worry well be there in about 3 days. We aren't that far behind. I known that your going to worry till we get there that's why well hurry. You have nothing to worry about we got everything. Just think about what kind of cars we're letting Tristan and Ashley have. Oh, yeah tell Ryan, Kyle says that his car needs new brakes now. He had some fun in it earlier. " Blake told her thinking about how Tony was going to get so hurt when Ryan found out that he hurt his baby. 

" Oh god, how bad did he hurt the car? I don't need Ry trying to kill somebody. Promise to make him behave. It took a whole a lot for us to convince Ry he need to let one of ya'll drive his baby. If you go and do something to it. I doubt well be able to stop him from hurting you 10 times over. " Sky told him.

" Sure I'll make the baby behave. Well you better get off here and meet up with your brother and his team. " Blake told her.

" Ok call you tomorrow to check in. Jets be carefully. Love ya babe. " Sky told him.

" Hey am always careful. Love ya firefly. " Blake otherwise known as jets by Sky and her Firefly by him.

They hang up.

Sky opened the front door and yelled at her team.

" Hey get ya'll lazy asses up and lets go see my brother. " Sky said.

" Yeah where coming. " Ashley yelled back.

CUT TO TEAM DRAGON PULLINY UP IN FRONT 

DT AUTOMOTIVES.

We see Sky and her friends walk into the office part of the garage that had been added on earlier that month.

" Anything I can do for you? " Mia asked not even looking up from her magazine.

" Yeah go and get my twin brother. " Sky told her.

" Tell me who you are first." Mia said.

" Fuck off bitch and go get Vince. " Skylar told her.

Mia looked up at the people then.

" Damn Sky you trying to get on my bad side. " Mia joked.

" Never can tell with her. " Vince said from behind Mia.

" Vince don't I get a hug? " Sky said while holding her arms up.

" Yeah baby girl I think you can have one. " Vince told her while walking around the counter.

While Vince was hugging Sky he noticed everybody else. 

" So you going to introduce me to your crew or not? " Vince said while stepping out of his twins arms.

" How 'bout we move into the garage to do that? " Mia asked.

" Yeah that'd be better. " Sky said as everybody moved to follow Vince, & Mia into the garage from the office.

" YO look who I found, " Vince yelled.

" What The hell Happened to you? " Letty said once she saw Skylar. See Skylar and Let were best friends when they were younger. 

DESCRIPTION OF 

Skylar Jade Sipes: 5'8, black hair down to about mid back. Her hair had blood red tips and it was in braids. It was pulled back by a black Bandanna. She Had a Red tank top (that had the words *BITCH* a cross the chest in black fire flames) with tight black hip huggers. She had a tongue ring, 2 hoop ear rings in the top of her left ear with the bottom had fire flame studs in. She had tattoo's of a dragon on her shoulder, a small dagger by her wrist that said cut here and you could see scars ( from the cutting she had done.) That was just the one you noticed right away. 

" Grew up, " Sky told her while she moved to hug the rest of the team.

" Pull up some seats we got some catching up to do. " Mia told Sky.

This is how the seats were like.

Team Dragon From Left to Right

Laden, Sky, Ashton, Michael, & Luke and Ashley sharing a seat.

Team DT 

Dom & Letty sharing a seat, Jesse, Leon on the couch then Vince and Mia sharing a seat.

" So life been good to you? " Letty asked once they all got seated.

" As good as it's going to get for now. " Sky said showing a knowing look with Laden.

" You going to just sit there and look at each other or are you going to tell us who everybody is or not? " Dom asked. 

"Yeah lets see here on my left is Laden Woods, " Sky said.

" Wuz up? " Laden asked.

Description of

Laden Kyle Woods: 

6'3, your basic surfer boy. Blonde hair, silver eyes. He had on worn jeans and a Black wife beater. He had a tongue ring and an eyebrow piecing. Tats: He has a silver and blue dragon on his shoulder. He has his baby sisters name wrote above a heart with a Dagger through it and R.I.P. AND HER DEATH AND BIRTH DATES BELOW ( It's in the middle of his back at the top) That's all you could see then.

" Then we have MY SON Ashton here on my other side. " SKLAR said.

" How ya Hanging? " Ashton asked.

DESCRIPTION OF ASHTON:

He's 5'7, 12 years old, his hair is dyed from his normal black to a Royal Blue color. He had colored contacts in to help him see and to freak people out. There black Eight balls( his contacts). Dark tan skin. He has a Tongue ring and a Tattoo of barb wire across his shoulder. He's a mixture between a Goth and Skater. He had baggy black jeans with blue seams and about 17 different pockets and they were every where on them along with chains. He had a black *Linkin Park* shirt on with blue mesh arm bands on his arms. With a black bandanna hanging out of one of his pockets.

Everybody just starred at him like he was crazy.

" Then we have Ryan Michael Hopper. " ( Sky )

DESCRIPTION OF Ryan

He's 6 feet exactly he had a tan and muscle most guys would die for. Black Brownish hair Blond tips keeps it spiked. Colored white contacts, He only had a lip ring. His tattoos where a whole different story now he had at least 4 or 5. He had a dragon But it was just black with red outlines. He had a dagger on his wrist to just like Sky. He had on a black shirt with the words *I don't suffer from insanity I enjoy every minute if it.* With a picture of a duck of it's rocker. (if you don't get it don't worry). Then he had on Baggy Black Cargo shorts and he had a black bandanna tied over his head.

" Then we have Ashley hopper, Ry's little sister, And her baby Luke Sipes, " Sky told them.

DESCRIPTION OF ASHLEY THEN LUKE.

Ashley Nichole Hopper: 5'6 skinny. Her brown Blonde hair was in braids and held out of her face by a yellow bandanna. Blue eyes and one tat, a dragon on the small of her back it was a dark purple. She had She had a yellow tank top( the words *Devil* across the chest) and Black Hip huggers like Skylar. 

LUKE ANTHONY SIPES: 5'9 blonde hair, His eyes where a mixture between silver and blue. He Had an eyebrow ring and a tongue ring. He had a orange dragon on his right shoulder blade and a design of a sun that looked really cool on the top middle part of his back.

" Yo, " Luke.

" Hey, " Ashley.

" Lets see then we have Dom, Letty, Jesse, Leon, Vince, & Mia. " 

Sky said. They all said hey or just nodded there heads.

" Sky you mind telling us a little about Ashton since he is my nephew," Vince Said want to get some answers

" Matters what you want to know! " Laden answered for her.

" How about who my nephews father is first. I think I have a right to know that. " Vince said.

" You might, if you " Laden was cut off by Skylar speaking to him in Spanish.

*****************Spanish***************

"pienso que es hora para usted de refrescarlo. Allí yendo a encontrar

hacia fuera más pronto o más adelante. Debo apenas decirles. No les

diré todo y si usted piensa que voy a decir a mucho justo páreme

"Skylar dicho a él.

***********************ENGLISH TRANSLATION*******************

" I think it's time for you to cool it. There going to find out sooner or later. I should just tell them. I won't tell them everything and if you think I'm going to say to much just stop me. " Skylar said to him.

*************************Spanish***********************

"está usted seguro usted desea decirles que signifique seriamente.

¿Qué usted piensa su reacción va a ser? Él va a salir entonces

usted y él va a luchar y entonces. Bam usted nos tendrá todo

enojados. La cogida no me da que mirada que usted sabe que usted no

puede sostener su lengüeta digno de una mierda. No deseo tan oír que

"él respondiera en español.

*********************English****************translation************

" Are you sure you want to tell them I mean seriously. What do you think his reaction is going to be? He's going to go off then you and him are going to fight and then. Bam you'll have us all mad. Fuck don't give me that look you know you can't hold your tongue worth a shit. So I don't want to hear it. " He responded in Spanish. 

*****************SPANISH*********************

"soy el ir justo a decirles lo que él necesita saber. No va I lo

dejó saber la razón verdadera adonde aquí. No necesitan saber. Todo

lo que él necesita saber es el que el papá de Ashton es

"Skylar fue cortado por Vince antes de acabar lo que ella iba a

decir.

****************ENGLISH TRANSLATION*****************

" I'm just going to tell them what they need to know. I ain't going to let them know the real reason where here. They don't need to know. All they need to know is that who Ashton's dad is. " Skylar was cut off by Vince before finishing what she was going to say.

********************back to English FOR NOW**************************

" SKYLAR you think you could speak ENGLISH now. " Vince almost yelled.

" Yeah if I wanted to I could. I guess I just forgot ya'll don't know 

Spanish. " Skylar told him.

" Last time I knew you didn't neither! " Vince said sarcastically.

" I learned when I was 16 right after I met Laden. " Sky told

Them.

" So he taught you? " Leon asked.

" Yeah I thought she should know so we could talk us to have something not everybody could understand. Then I taught the rest of the team after we decided that they were in it for the long run. " Laden said smiling at her.

" Let's get back to the topic of Ashton's dad. So Sky you going to tell us or not? " Mia.

" When I left, for uncle Chase's in Florida"

Until next chapter.

A/N THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO LEAVE IT HERE. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLIFF HANGERS. Try and guess who the dad is, if you remember certain stuff from the beginning you might figure it out or not. (heehawed.) what ever authors crazy have to over look me. Review now please.


	2. Confrontations

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Fast and the Furious. The characters you don't recognize from there are my own. They are named after some of my best friends. I don't make any money off of this so don't sue. Sorry I forgot it earlier. 

Chapter Two

Confrontations

" When I left, for uncle Chase's in Florida, I was three months pregnant. I didn't know thou. " Sky told them. She sat there waiting for Vince & Leon to blow up. They didn't disappoint her.

" You mean to tell me that Leon got you pregnant when we were only 14?" Vince yelled.

" Yeah, " Skylar told him.

" Skylar Jade outside now we needs to talk! " Leon told her trying to keep his anger in control. He watched as she got up to follow him outside but was stopped by her son. Make that their son.

" Your not her boss. If you want her to talk to you ask her don't command her. " Ashton told him.

" Ashton do me a favor and go call Blake ok? " Sky told him before Leon could reply. 

" Yeah whatever, " Ashton said still glaring at Leon. He got up and headed toward a quiet place to talk in the corner of the garage.

*******************Spanish****************************

"hágame un favor y guárdelo adentro. Si Blake desea hablar con mí,

le deseo o Lucas para traerme el teléfono, "Skylar dijo a su equipo. 

"bebé sí seguro," dicho Cargado.

"sí," Lucas le contestó. Mientras que todos acaba de cabecear allí

dirigieron.

"si usted nos necesita grito justo y estaremos hacia fuera allí en un

segundo" Ryan le dijimos. Él era un pequeño excedente protector de

Ashley, de Tristan, y del cielo ellos que eran las únicas muchachas

en su vida. La mama su y de Ashley murió a la derecha después de dio

a luz a Ashley.

"no pienso sí que le necesitaré mil, pero si lo hago usted lo sepa"

*******************English*****************************

" Do me a favor and keep him inside. If Blake wants to speak with me, I want you or Luke to bring me the phone, " Skylar told her team. 

" Yeah sure baby, " Laden said.

" Yeah," Luke answered her. While everybody else just nodded their heads.

" If you need us just yell and we'll be out there in a second. " Ryan told her. He was a little over protective of Ashley, Tristan, and Sky, them being the only girls in his life. His and Ashley's mom died right after gave birth to Ashley.

" Yeah I don't think I will need you thou, but if I do you'll know it. " 

******************************************************************************

" Lets go talk then, " Sky told Leon after she was done talking to her team.

"Yeah, " Leon led the way out of the garage. Leaving everybody else in a tense situation.

****************************Outside***********************************

Sky was leaned up against her car. While Leon was pacing up and down in front of her trying to decide how to go about the subject.

" What do you mean not telling me that I had a son? " Leon yelled. 

" I didn't find out till a month after I moved. Then when I tried to call, they told me that you had moved on and didn't want to talk to me anymore. I keep trying to call everybody. I finally got a hold of Hector and he told me that you had a new girl and that you were still pissed and didn't want anything to do with me was what you were telling everybody. I stayed in touch with him and he keep me informed on the stuff ya'll went through. I called about every week at least once. The way I heard ya'll had moved on and didn't care about me. He said it was like I hadn't existed. So I decide it wasn't worth messing your lives up. " Skylar told him by the time she was finished she had tears in her eyes.

" You mean to tell me just cause you heard from hector that it seemed that we had moved on that it was ok to keep my son from me? " Leon asked.

" Yeah I didn't want my son to have to have a Whore as a dad, " She yelled finally letting the tears fall.

" What made you think I was a whore? " Leon asked.

" Well lets see having a new girl almost every week and being all over them. I considered that a whore. " Sky told him.

" Just cause you heard it doesn't mean it was true. " Leon told her.

" I didn't want to believe it. I decided I needed to come back here and at least visit before I would. So I came back for a visit as soon as uncle Chase would let me. " Skylar said.

" What do you mean you came back I haven't seen you since the day you left fro Florida with your uncle. " Leon was trying to figure out how she would believe that shit about him just moving on like that. 

" I back when I was 17 with Laden. We meet up with hector and we stayed here for about a week and a half. We went to a party at Hector's and I saw all I needed to see and decided that it was better for me to just go back to Florida and forget about you and everybody else. " Sky told him remembered that party just like it was yesterday. It had broke her heart when she had seen how the team had moved on. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/n THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LIKE A FLASH BACK AND WHAT WAS HAPPENING INSIDE THE GARAGE WHEN THEY WERE OUTSIDE. Sorry I know it was short but it will be longer later. If you have any suggestions let me know. Did you already figure out who Ashton's dad was or was it a surprise. I hope you like it let me know by reviewing.

I just wanted to say thank you to my two reviewers.

greenglowchassie: The answer to your question is I an speak Spanish, but have a hard time writing it so I had my best friend Laden ( Laden in the story is actual just like my Laden.) to type it fro me. He's Mexican.

Angle1411: thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter.

Gotta jet,

Jade.


	3. FLASHBACK RACES

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Fast and the Furious. The characters you don't recognize from there are my own. They are named after some of my best friends. I don't make any money off of this so don't sue. 

CHAPTER THREE

FLASHBACK

Previous Chapter

" What do you mean you came back I haven't seen you since the day you left fro Florida with your uncle. " Leon was trying to figure out how she would believe that shit about him just moving on like that. 

" I back when I was 17 with Laden. We meet up with hector and we stayed here for about a week and a half. We went to a party at Hector's and I saw all I needed to see and decided that it was better for me to just go back to Florida and forget about you and everybody else. " Sky told him remembered that party just like it was yesterday. It had broken her heart when she had seen how the team had moved on. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^New chapter^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Flashback

Sky and Laden had been in L.A. for a little over a week now. They had seen the team a few times, but not enough yet to determine anything. Tonight Hector was having a party and the team was going to be there so Sky and Laden were going to go. At this moment they were at their hotel room getting ready or at least Sky was Laden was ready already. She thought she had to look good because tonight she would decide if she was coming back into her brothers life or not. Better yet make that if She and her 2 year old son was going to come back into Vince's and Leon's lives. She had a hard decision to make. 

Sky had black Hair with Blue streaks, a tan. She was about 5'6, 17 years old and she had finally got her normally figure back after having Ashton. Her tats and her piercing are the same as the first chapter. Her hair was pulled back by her favorite Black bandanna. It went to her shoulders then. She had a few strand hanging out framing her face.

She had a pair of kikgirl black pants with blue seams on. With a blue bra and a black fishnet shirt. With a blue spiked collar around her neck, and a blue spiked bracelet.

She was finishing putting on her black eyeliner, to go with her black finger nail polish. 

" Laden are you sure there not going to recognize me? " Sky asked him.

" No there not going to recognize you. I mean come on you've changed so much since you moved to Florida. Your hair was a light black now it's dark black with the blue, and longer. Then you didn't have any piercing except the top of your ear. Now you have your tongue and eyebrow. You have your tattoos, and bigger breast now. " Laden said from his spot on the bed checking her out.

" Whatever, " Sky told him. She walked over to the bed and sit down putting her black combat boots with blue laces on.

" If I do say so myself you're a whole a lot hotter now. Especially with your goth clothes." Laden said getting off the bed.

Laden was 5'9 Blond hair, silver eyes. He had a tan from his surfing and riding his jet ski. He had the dragon tattoo and his piercing are the same. ( His lil sis hadn't died yet so he Hadn't got that tattoo.) He was wearing a blue wife beater and a black coat over that. He had a pair of blue jeans on that hung low on his hips and you could see his black boxers hanging over the top. He had on Black doc martins.

" So what we going to do if you don't like what you see? " Laden asked her while he kneeled down in front of her and tied up her boots. 

" I don't know. Ashton needs his father, but I'm not sure if I should tell Leon. I mean yeah I will keep telling lil man about his dad and showing him pictures, but I'm not sure if that will be enough. Yeah he has the team to be there for him. He already looks at you as if you his dad. I'm glad for that to, but, " Sky trailed off.

" But he needs his real father. Yeah I get what you mean. So are we going to go back to Miami if it seems like they have really moved on? " Laden asked as he got done with her boots and moved his arms up around her waist.

" Yeah. Well we need to leave so go start the car. I promised Hector we would be there by 10:00 so we could ride with his team to the races and then back to his house to the party." Sky said.

" We still going to spend the night at his house? " Laden asked. 

" Yeah he already has a room fixed for us. He made sure it was locked so nobody could get in there to. He said that he would give us the key later. " Sky told him.

" Cool, " Laden told her. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead then stood up and helped her.

" You got everything? "He asked leading her towards the door.

" Yeah, You got your car keys? " Sky asked.

" Yeah. " 

" Good Don't forget the facing for the CD player. I'm want to listen to papa roach on the way. " 

" I got it let's go." Laden said shutting the door to their room. 

*************************Races**********************************

Laden was leaned up against his silver Mazda (he didn't have his eclipse yet)

With Sky in his arms talking with Hector. When he noticed Skylar tense up. 

" What's wrong baby? "Laden asked her. She was looking at something.

" What'd you see? " Hector asked.

" Vince, " Was all Skylar could say.

Laden followed her gaze and he saw Sky's brother. Hector had took him for a ride when they first got here to show him who everybody was. She had showed him pictures, but the team had changed so much since Skylar had left.

Vince was leaning against his car and he had a girls laying all over him. Leon was a few feet away from him sitting on cars hood. He was talking to some girl that was sitting in his lap. Dom and Jesse were taking with Edwin. A little bit away from them Letty was standing next to Mia glaring at the racer skanks around the guys.

" We need to go over there and talk with Dom & let him know your going to be racing him." Hector spoke to Laden trying to get their attention away from Leon and Vince.

" Yeah let's do it. " Laden spoke.

" You wait here with my team and well be back. " Hector told Sky.

" Ok I'll just go talk with the your sister. " Sky told him walking over to Hector's sister. 

" She acts so happy when I know she's not. " Laden told Hector

" Yeah, I can tell too. Lets go and get this over with so we go home and party. " Hector and Laden took one more look at Sky and then walked away.

A/N HEY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BT MY COMPUTER IS NOT WANTING TO SAVE ANY OF MY WORK. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK SO REVIEW. I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT'S HAPPENED WITH THE TEAM in chapter 5 or 6. Yes Vince and Mia are together. I will explain how that happened in chapter 5/6 too.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON THE FOLLOWING LET ME KNOW.

1. What Hectors sisters name should be. Her age I think will be 15 just two years younger then Skylar.

2. Who Laden should race and if he should win or not. 

3. What the girls name Leon is messing with should be. It will be a big part in the next chapter. 

So review or e-mail me and let me know what you think. I'll try and up-date by Thursday definitely. I have Gateway test Wednesday and Friday, so I will update as soon as I have time.

Jade


	4. FLASHABACK CONT

****

Sky watched Landon and Hector walk away. She couldn't believe that this was happening. That she had actually asked Landon if it looked like he was going win to make sure it didn't happen cause she didn't won't it to cause a scene. She knew if he raced Dom he probably wouldn't win but in case he was winning she actually made him promise to throw this race, and he had promised he would do it. That's what she loved about him he would do anything for her and Ashton.

" So how you been? " Isabella asked Sky.

" I've been better. It's not easy to Raise a kid especially a 2 year old. " Skylar told Hector's sister.

" Yeah I can only imagine. I wouldn't have been able to do it. So is Landon really as sweet as he seems? " Isabella asked. She hadn't got to talk with Sky that much since she' d been back especially alone.

" Yeah he does everything for me you know. So you got anybody special? " Sky asked. She was a little preoccupied with watching Landon and hector talking with Dom and Some black dude. He looked familiar

To her. Isabella was watching Sky and she could tell that Sky truly cared deeply for Laden, but she didn't understand how she got over Leon. She decide she wanted to ask, but didn't know how to bring it up.

" Nah, you know Hector and the boys scare everybody off that gets close to me. Sky can ask you something about you and Leon? " Isabella had a scared look on her face like she had just said the wrong thing. Yeah she knew Leon was Ashton's dad and that Sky and Leon had really been a great couple, but she didn't believe that they had really knew what love was at the age of thirteen.

" If it's something that can really be answered right now then yeah but if not I'll tell you when I can. " Skylar told her. She was a little afraid of what it could be that Isabella wanted to ask.

" I was wondering if you still had feelings for Leon? " Isabella watched as sky tensed up at hearing her question.

" Do you mean would I go out with him again then you answers hell no. I love Laden I won't give that up. Do I have feelings for Leon yeah in the sense he's my baby's daddy, and I once cared deeply for him. Yeah I still find him attractive in looks but everybody changes so I know he has and from what I know of his changes no I doubt that I would ever be able to feel for him anymore. " Skylar told her and by just looking in her eyes you could tell that she meant it. So that was the end of that conversation and now it wouldn't be brought up again.

The boys

( Landon, Hector, Dom and The black Dude ) Same time as Skylar and Isabella's talk.

" Dom, How ya Doing man? " Hector asked. Landon was standing beside him getting quite a few looks.

" Good, so we still having the party at your house tonight? " Dom asked him. He couldn't help but wonder who this guy was with hector he'd never seen him around before.

" So who's the punk, Hector? " Vince asked from where he had walked up behind Dom.

" Landon Woods, " Landon told Vince before Hector could responded.

" He's going to be racing tonight in my place so who's racing from your team, Dom? " Hector asked.

" Leon, " Vince Said.

" Who's Leon? " Landon asked trying to act like he didn't already know.

" Dude sitting on the yellow skyline, " Hector answered.

" He any good? " Landon.

" Yeah, " Letty.

" Why don't you bring him over here so that we can get this shit started then. " Landon.

" You better watch it, you don't call the shots around here. " Jesse answered. He had just got through looking over Leon's car and he had caught most of the conversation.

" Yo Leon get over here, " Vince.

" What? " Leon asked as him and the blonde chick came over to everybody else.

" Your going to be racing Landon here tonight. " Hector told him.

" Are you serious? " The blond girl asked.

" Yeah and who might you be? " Landon asked.

" Leon's girlfriend, " She told him.

" I meant your name, " Landon told her trying not to laugh at thinking that this dude went from Sky to this.

" Rachel, and I still don't see as how you think you can beat my man. " Rachel told him.

" Didn't say I could beat him. I'm just looking for a race. " Landon told her.

" Whatever, " Rachel.

" So are we going to race or not? " Edwin asked.

" Yeah 2 large buy in, " Dom answered.

While Leon, Edwin, and Landon was giving there money to Dom Rachel noticed something.

" Oh, you're a rich boy huh? " Rachel asked Landon.

When Landon had got his money out he had pulled out his wallet and she had noticed it was pretty full.

" No, that's both my money and my baby's. " Landon told her.

" She some rich girl or a slut? " Rachel.

" No, she works at her uncle's garage just like me. Even thou it's none of your business. " Landon.

" So she around here? " Rachel

" Yeah she's over there talking to Isabella, " Hector pointed out Skylar to Rachel.

" That's your girlfriend? " Rachel asked in disbelief.

" Yeah it is, " Landon.

" She looks like a dike, " Rachel told him.

" No she just don't like to dress like a slut like you, " Landon told her. As soon as he got the words out she slapped him.

" You better watch who your talking. " Rachel told him.

" Your luck I don't hit Woman, " Landon told her.

" Yeah why don't you get your dike of a girlfriend to do it then. " Rachel. They had everybody's attention by then. Sky was about come over there but Isabella held her back.

" Let me go settle this. " Isabella told her.

" Just make sure and get Landon back over here before I have to Blow my cover.

" Don't worry I'll take care of it you just stay here. " Isabella told her then she walked over to Landon.

" Damn, Rachel, you already looking for a fight this early in the night you must not have got any lately. " Isabella said as soon as she got up next to Landon.

Isabella couldn't stand Rachel which was common knowledge to everybody who knew them. Actually Isabella didn't never like any of Leon's girls. Most knew that was cause she saw it as disrespect toward her old friend sky for her to even try and like them.

" Fuck off this ain't any of your business. " Rachel rounded on Isabella.

" It is when you try and start shit with one of my best friends. " Isabella told her as she got in her face.

" Your best friend? " Rachel asked.

" Yeah Landon's girlfriend Sky." Isabella said.


	5. CHAPTER 5: I FUCKED UP!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Fast and the Furious. The characters you don't recognize from there are my own. They are named after some of my best friends. I don't make any money off of this so don't sue.

CHAPTER 5: I fucked up

Isabella couldn't believe that she had let that slip out. I mean somebody would deficiently catch on. At least she thought they would if they still cared they would. She at least thought Vince would have thought something. He may be dense but he should have thought something about my new best friend being called sky and my ex best friend being his sister and her name being sky too.

"Why don't you go back over to sky and tell her to bring her ass over here now!" said Rachel.

"Isabella let's go." hector told her grabbing her arm.

" Yeah you better take that slut and get her out of my face! "

By this time Sky had gotten close enough to hear everything that wuz said to see the way that Isabella was jumping to beat Rachel down. Hearing her friend called a slut she stepped out of the crowd and faced Rachel.

" I thank you man he better get his sister away from you the slut before she gets a disease. I don't think nobody could help you thou you probably got aids from all the people you've been with seeing as you're a .5o cent ho." Sky said while looking Rachel up and down. Laden was standing behind her ready to jump in if Sky's brother's team got involved.

Rachel decided she couldn't come up with a reply and slapped Sky. Sky just looked at her and said, "that all you got?" while motioning her hands in a motion to say bring it on. " I'll give you a free shot." sky told her pointing at her face by now they had everybody's attention. You could see Leon standing next to Jesse watching the argument. Rachel acted like she wuz going to smack Sky again but sky grabbed her hand in her left hand and hit her with her right. Rachel hit the ground and Sky went to turn around and walk away but Rachel tried to trip her by kicking out with her hooker heels. Sky didn't take to calmly to that and turned around and pounced on her she hit her two more times before she stood up and looked down at her.

" Don't ever call my friend a slut again and never assume that by slapping people that your going to scare or hurt them especially if you slap like your flirting instead of a knock the taste out of your mouth slap. When you learn to fight give me a yell maybe you won't get your ass kicked." Sky said turning around and walking off with Isabella following behind.

" You might want to get your girls jaw checked out there I think Sky might have broke it. Also word of advice if your going to let your girl talk shit you might want to make sure she knows how to fight to back it up, but that might take away from her sex appeal to you her having an attitude instead of just being a slut." Laden said looking at Leon the whole time who was watching sky walk away till he spoke up. He noticed that some bleach blond girl had helped Rachel up of the ground. He turned around and was walking away when he noticed that Sky was on her cell phone probably calling Luke to check up on Ashton.

" Let Hector know the sum of the hospital visit it will be paid for right away." Laden said without turning around. Hector looked at Dom and his team nodded and followed Laden.

Laden and sky

" Hey baby," Laden greeted Sky while wrapping his arms around her.

" God I screwed up I wasn't suppose to do anything while I was here and I end up getting in a fight with some racer slut." Sky said laying her head on Laden's shoulder.

Laden went to say something but he noticed Hector walking toward them.

"You sure you still want to race?" Hector asked Laden.

"Hell yeah," Laden replied Sky pulled away and asked Hector when it was going to reply when they heard Dom yell for everybody to head out. Hector told Laden to follow him and went to his car. Laden and Sky got into Laden's car and followed behind hector.

As they were leaving Sky noticed that Laden looked a little tense. She could help but think it was because of her and that scared her. She reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it she felt him instantly relax under her touch and that made her feel better.

They were pulling up to the starting line now and Sky took one last look at Laden. Told him she loved him and went to get out. He reached over grabbed her hand and told her he loved her too, but if you could see the look in his eyes it wasn't a lie it was the truth he loved her and there wuz no doubt.

" I'll see you at the starting line after the race." Laden told her. This race was going to be hell. Even if Leon didn't know it but this race was about so much more. I mean come on he loved Sky but Leon wuz the dad of her child the sweetheart he was. The race was about so much more than just who could win and who couldn't.

" I take back what I said earlier about for you not to win even of you could I want you to treat this like you would any other race. No difference I love no matter who wins so just race. Laden do you hear me? I want you to race. Race just like you do at home." Sky said giving him a kiss she didn't care if he beat Leon she didn't care that it would cause a stir. She had already done that herself. She shut her door and walked over to Hector and Isabella and couldn't help but watch as they got their cars ready.

It wuz Leon on the far right then some Chinese dude she hadn't noticed before in a 1994 Toyota Supra. After him was the black dude in his car she still hadn't realized why he seemed familiar. Then there was Laden closet to them.

She watched as hector raised his arms.

A/n sorry guys but I decided to leave it there for now. I know it's taken me a while to update and I'm sorry about that. I've had a hectic year.

Now I have a few questions

1. Who should win? No matter who's car is better but whom do you want to win? Leon or Laden

2. Who from Dom's team should come up to Sky at the party and let her know that they know who she is? No Vince or Leon. Anybody else is fair game.

3. Should after the flash back is over( next chapter) Leon be Piscean try and take it out in a

A.) Yelling match with sky?

B.) a fight with somebody from Sky's team after they catch him yelling

C.) him take it all ok for now want to get to know his son forgive sky

D.) get mad leave go to a bar decide to forgive sky

I really like the idea of a yelling match but I could write it any way.

Loves

jade


End file.
